


Это тоже сделала Республика

by WTF_The_Eagle_2018



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2018/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2018
Summary: Весна 1794 года. Полковник Марк Эгль отправляется в армию берега Бреста, в Бретань, где когда-то его отец потерял знамя батальона.





	Это тоже сделала Республика

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Это тоже сделала Республика  
>  **Автор:** **WTF The Eagle 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5441 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Марк|Эска, канонные и оригинальные персонажи фоном.  
>  **Категория:** преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** французская революция!AU, смесь книжного и фильмового канонов, частичный и произвольный ретеллинг обоих канонов. Можно видеть мистику, а можно - не видеть.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Весна 1794 года. Полковник Марк Эгль отправляется в армию берега Бреста, в Бретань, где когда-то его отец потерял знамя батальона.  
>  **Примечание:** Автор исходил из латинского значения слова еsca - "приманка".  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Марк Эгль, полковник в армии берега Бреста, с плохо скрываемой мукой покосился на мутную жижу в чашке и чёрную галету на тарелке с отбитым краешком.

Ему не нравилась Бретань. Здесь всё было иначе, чем в родном Марселе, городе бога войны, помнящем римлян, тёплом, солнечном. Иначе, чем на востоке, в Рейнской армии, где он заслужил в боях с войсками коалиции свои первые чины и был ранен — нога до сих пор ныла. Чудом его не списали, чудом — или попросту потому, что толковые офицеры с каким-никаким образованием редкость сейчас, когда многие из них отправились на гильотину по обвинению в предательстве родины.

Марку не было дела до политики, хотя, разумеется, он был республиканцем, истовым республиканцем. Новый порядок дал ему, как и каждому из французов, шанс занять в жизни место сообразно своим склонностям и талантам. Революция уравняла в правах всех и каждого, революция, наконец, дала им свободу. Свободные люди умирали за своё отечество.

Как его отец, который погиб здесь, в Бретани, в Кот-дю-Норе, потеряв знамя полка.

Едва лишь началась война, отец ушёл волонтёром в армию республики, оставив мать на попечение Марка. Должности в боях получали быстро, даже в боях с мятежниками на западе, где отцу довелось сражаться с первых же дней восстания. Под началом отца был уже целый батальон, который однажды пошёл в лес и не вернулся. Их не искали, потому что из густых и сумрачных бретонских лесов регулярно не возвращалось очередное республиканское подразделение (разбойники-шуаны об этом хорошо заботились), но батальон, прославившийся в боях прежде, потерял и своё знамя. Никто не вышел из леса, чтобы спасти его, не нашли и тела знаменосца, тел вообще не нашли, когда несколькими днями позже по лесу сторожко, во всеоружии прошёл едва ли не целый полк. Ни следа сражения.

Конечно, обвинения в предательстве не звучали прямо, но вести о странном исчезновении дошли до Марка — тогда-то он и пошёл в армию. Нет, он не верил в предательство отца, но знал, что многие — верили, и ему хотелось доказать, что всё не так, что в его крови довольно храбрости и верности отечеству. Оттого и был он, должно быть, излишне ревностен в исполнении своих обязанностей, и даже майор, его помощник, втихую над ним подсмеивался. Марк, впрочем, не обижался: ещё скажут ему спасибо, как придётся идти в настоящий бой. Полку его, тоже пострадавшему в боях, недавно прислали подкрепление, необстрелянных новобранцев, и надо было хорошенько постараться, чтобы они не разбежались в первом же бою. 

Слишком уж дорого стоили такие ошибки прежде, ещё при Неервиндене.

Вошёл майор, как обычно, стрельнул глазами в сторону едва тронутого обеда, но ничего не сказал. Он-то привычный к здешней еде, а Марк, досадуя на себя, никак не мог приучиться к горькому привкусу гречневой муки.

— Патруль вернулся, — сказал майор, отдавая честь.

— Что-то новое? — Марк поднялся, придержав саблю на поясе, застегивая на ходу мундир. В помещении могло быть сколь угодно жарко, но стоило выйти на улицу — и ветер пробирал до костей, словно и не было весны, словно весь пригород, где они остановились кучно на постой, не был измазан грязью распутицы по самые крыши.

— Поймали одного молодчика, с роялистской кокардой ходил. Дрался, говорят, как чёрт, думали уж пристрелить, благо закон позволяет, да вот подумали — может, про Колдуна чего скажет?

Марк вздрогнул. Это прозвище успело навязнуть у него на зубах, хотя и пробыл он тут всего ничего. Колдун, неуловимый предводитель шуанов всего департамента... На него охотились уже год, арестовали поголовно несколько коммун, предшественник Марка, отчаявшись, отрядил даже артиллерийский расчёт — причины этого странного действия были для Марка покрыты мраком, — но всё было бесполезно. Никто, кажется, не знал даже имени и внешности того, кто вот уже год не давал покоя республиканским войскам — а местные жители словно превращались в рыб, стоило только задать им вопрос о главаре роялистских разбойников.

— Я очень удивлюсь, если это и вправду так. Куда его отвели?

— Да в церковь, как обычно. Подвал там хороший.

Поблизости от штаба не было подходящей тюрьмы или старого замка, поэтому закрытая церковь святого Мало, очередного местного святого, позабытого во всём свете, оказалась как нельзя кстати. Марк кивнул майору — тот, как и положено ответственному за солдатский быт, отправился проверить, не пришёл ли давно обещанный груз лекарств и перевязочных материалов, которые по нынешним временам были дороже всякого золота. Особенно здесь, в восставших департаментах, где на госпитали толком не выделяли деньги — всё одно нападут по дороге шуаны и обоз разграбят.

Мрачная серокаменная церковь была видна издалека, давя своей неповоротливой громадой. Маленькие окна, толстые стены... Наверняка она стоит ещё с тех пор, когда земли эти не принадлежали Франции, а может помнит и бретонских королей, о которых пели местные заунывные песни на языке, которого Марк не мог понять, как ни силился.

Шаги его гулким эхом отдались в холодном сыром полумраке. Марк против воли коснулся рукой пистолета, торчащего за трёхцветным поясом: в тёмных углах шевелились тени, а тут, в этой стране, быстро становишься мнительным. Но всё обошлось.  
Скрипнула железная дверь подвала. Здесь, пожалуй, было слишком холодно, чтобы держать пленных — уж лучше сразу расстрелять, чем мучить. Во всяком случае южанин Марк предпочёл бы смерть промозглому каменному мешку, еле освещённому коптящим огарком.

Раздался едва слышный звон цепи, полковник резко повернул голову к дальнему углу, чтобы увидеть блеск зрачков. Пришлось взять свечу и поднести ближе, чтобы разглядеть пленника.

Он был на пару лет младше Марка, которому не сравнялось ещё и двадцати пяти. Впрочем, среди шуанов нередко попадались и подростки, это уже никого не удивляло, даже тех, кому доводилось стрелять в преступников с ещё не сломавшимся голосом, едва поднимающих ружьё. В остальном внешность шуана тоже была совершенно непримечательной: ширококостный, с тяжёлой нижней челюстью, глубоко посаженными светлыми глазами и рыжеватыми свалявшимися патлами почти до лопаток. Одет он был в обычные для этих мест короткую куртку и штаны с гетрами и деревянными сабо, рассохшимися от старости, широкополую шляпу где-то посеял.

А на грязной до неразличимого цвета куртке белел небрежно скомканный лоскут ситца, приколотый швейной иглой. Белая кокарда, означавшая, что этот человек поднял оружие против Республики именем Людовика Семнадцатого, малолетнего сына казнённого тирана.

Шуан даже не поднял головы, изображая равнодушие, но Марк знал, что тому не так уж безразлична собственная судьба. Руки со сбитыми костяшками пальцев чуть подрагивали в нервном напряжении, и весь вид пленного говорил, что только пистолет Марка мешает ему тут же броситься в атаку.

— Не хочешь что-нибудь сказать? — Марк, наконец, решил прервать тишину.

Шуан помедлил, прежде чем ответить. Говорил он на местном ужасном диалекте, вроде бы французском, но донельзя кривом и с кельтскими словечками — недалеко была Нижняя Бретань, где и вовсе был свой, совершенно отличный язык.

— Ты не похож на кюре, чтобы я начал тебе исповедоваться.

Марк вздохнул. Собственно, он и не ожидал ничего иного, но что-то мешало ему уйти. 

— Зачем тебе это всё? — спросил он с какой-то горечью. — Зачем ты ввязался в войну за чужого короля, за этих ваших священников, которые не пожелали дать гражданскую клятву и стали преступниками, за... за что ещё?

— А зачем тебе? — ответил разбойник вопросом на вопрос и усмехнулся, обнажая белые зубы — редкость для этих мест. — Зачем ты сражаешься за эту вашу Республику, за несколько сотен дураков и убийц в Конвенте? Неужели не мог придумать ничего лучше для того, чтобы свернуть шею вдали от дома?

— Я сражаюсь за свободу, — холодно ответил Марк.

— Я удивлю тебя, полковник, если скажу, что никто в целом свете не сражается за рабство? Мы тоже сражаемся за свободу.

— Чем вас не устраивает та, что несёт Республика? Это одна свобода на всех.

— Именно этим.

Повисла тишина. Марк поймал себя на том, что пытается подобрать слова, рассказать этому человеку, что он неправ, что он ошибается, но отрезвление наступило в единый миг. Перед ним был преступник, уже приговорённый к смерти. Вопрос только в том, когда он сам отдаст приказ.

Но почему-то он не хотел торопиться.

— Поговорим о свободе в другой раз, — устало махнул он рукой.

— Завтра меня расстреляют, — пожал плечами шуан. — Боюсь, тебе придётся поискать другого собеседника.

— Я — полковник Марк Эгль, именно мои подчинённые захватили тебя в плен. И от меня зависит, когда именно тебя казнят.

— Меня кличут Приманкой, — полетело ему в спину. — И если ты надеялся, что я буду просить тебя о милости, то ты чертовски ошибся, республиканец.

Марк молча захлопнул за собой дверь.

* * *

На улице уже вечерело. Снова с моря задувал пронизывающий ветер — Марк только сейчас понял, как замёрз в подвале. Хотелось поскорее усесться у очага, съесть горячей похлёбки. Может, в этих краях вместо гнилого на вкус сидра завёлся, наконец, и стакан вина...

«Приманка замёрзнет насмерть, — мелькнуло в голове. — Надо сказать майору, пусть принесут в подвал одеяло и еды. Негоже солдатам свободы издеваться над пленными».

Майора он встретил по пути, и тот сразу же препоручил дело одному из подчинённых ему фурьеров. Марк, чувствуя себя до странного вымотанным, даже не пошёл к штабу, а предпочёл поискать пристанища у солдат, в ближайшем же доме. Те потеснились у очага, и Марк с удовольствием приютился в углу, в тёплом полумраке, протянув ноги к огню.

Солдаты вполголоса переговаривались, шутили; Марк не особенно прислушивался к разговорам, просто прикрыл глаза под журчание чужой речи, но что-то заставило его насторожиться.

— Дядь, а дядь, расскажи про Колдуна? — голос совсем молодой, едва окрепший.

— Чего это тебе страсть всякую на ночь глядя вздумалось слушать? Давай уж лучше про осаду Майнца расскажу, как окружили нас войска коалиции, припасы кончились, вот мы и начали есть всё ненужное — кошек, голубей, потом сапоги, кое-кто и на представителя народа косился. Жирный был, зараза...

Марк едва не фыркнул. Может, комиссары, посланные Конвентом в провинции, и представляли какой-то там народ, но на его памяти их никакой народ не любил. Славно, что к ним пока никого не прислали, никто не будет ставить палки в колёса и читать высокопарные речи о любви к Отечеству на полтора часа. Любовь на войне доказывают с оружием в руках.

— Ну дяяядь, я слышали уже это по десять раз. Ну расскажи про Колдуна!

«Совсем ребёнок, — отчего-то тоскливо подумалось Марку. — Сколько таких погибло? Да полно, намного ли я его старше — лет на семь? Сейчас, должно быть, это очень даже много».

— Да чего там рассказывать? Ну, бают всякое, что может обернуться он кем угодно, что там душу может через глаза вынуть, да только дудки это всё, иначе б нас тут не сидело!

По тому, как притихли все вокруг, стало ясно, что первую часть фразы приняли на веру куда больше, чем вторую.

Марк подал голос:  
— Колдовства не существует. Это всё просто детские сказки, чтобы напугать вас. Ведь если солдат нервничает, когда идёт по лесу, боится колдунов за каждым деревом, ему куда легче испугаться и убежать, побросав и ружьё, и знамя...

— Кому как не тебе это знать, гражданин Эгль, верно? — раздался вдруг от двери незнакомый насмешливый голос.

Марк поднял голову, чтобы увидеть возле двери высокую тощую фигуру. На поясе у незнакомца был трёхцветный шарф, а в руках — шляпа с трёхцветным плюмажем.

— Привет и братство всем собравшимся. Я Сервий Кальм, представитель народа в армии берега Бреста.

— Принесло этого... кальмара, — обречённо шепнул кто-то, что, в общем-то, отражало общее отношение народа к его представителю. К счастью, Сервий Кальм, если и услышал, то не подал виду.

— О чём ты говоришь, гражданин Кальм? — спросил Марк, поднимаясь со скамьи и мимоходом жалея, что похлёбка ещё варилась. Впрочем, кто знает, возможно, по итогам их с комиссаром беседы эта похлёбка оказалась бы у кого-то из них на лице, а если это лицо Сервия — так не сносить Марку головы...

— Это твой отец потерял здесь знамя, не так ли? — Кальм бросил на его лицо короткий взгляд и на мгновение встретился с Марком глазами. У Сервия они были светлые, как у рыбы, и колкие, как иглы.

Марк подумал о том, что народ того департамента, от которого избрался Кальм, отослал в столицу всё худшее, что нашёл.

— И я его найду.

Слова были глупыми, но почему-то он знал, что не может сказать иначе. Что было это — юношеская запальчивость, непростительная для генерала? Или просто отчаянная ярость от того, что всегда найдутся злые языки, готовые уязвить отцовскую память?

— Попробуй, — усмехнулся Сервий. — У тебя будет достаточно времени — я привёз приказ о твоём смещении. Ты должен прибыть в Париж и предстать перед трибуналом.

В глазах потемнело. 

Можно было бы бежать, но куда? Прятаться по лесам с шуанами, как разбойник? Сбежать в Англию, к эмигрантам? Доказать всем, что Марк Эгль действительно трус и предатель, как и его отец?

«Лучше умереть», — мрачно подумал уже бывший полковник, протягивая немного подрагивающую руку за бумагой из Комитета.

— В чём мне предстоит оправдаться?

— В растрате армейского имущества, если до твоего полка дошла та провизия и те перевязочные материалы, что отправляли из Шербура. Или же в том, что ты не справился с разбойниками, которые всё это украли. На твой выбор.

— То есть я либо вор, либо предатель, — усмехнулся Марк.

— Мне тоже любопытно.

Лицо Сервия оставалось невозмутимым, и Марк понял — он и вправду верит в то, что перед ним преступник.

— Я отправлюсь утром, — ответил Марк и, кивнув на прощание, вышел прочь в ледяную уличную сырость.

* * *

Казнь шуана назначили на утро. Марк поёжился, уловив блеск гильотины.

— Не забудь упомянуть перед трибуналом, что оставил жизнь тому, кого стоило бы пристрелить на месте, — не удержался от комментария проходивший мимо Кальм.

— Кальмар... — неприязненно буркнул майор, пришедший попрощаться. — Ещё имя себе взял на римский манер, как в Париже сейчас модно. Все Аристотели да Платоны, а делом заняться недосуг.

Марк тускло улыбнулся. Пора было ехать и надеяться, что его милосердно убьют разбойники, а не казнят так же, как сейчас должны были казнить Приманку.

Тому уже обрезали волосы и сейчас связывали руки за спиной, чтобы положить под нож. Он не пытался вырваться, только ёжился в одной рубашке под пронзительным ветром, и лишь загнанный взгляд выдавал — ему не хотелось умирать.

«Да помилуйте уже этого дурня», — хотелось крикнуть Марку, но он знал, что это бесполезно. Здесь не Колизей, и от всего антуража Древнего Рима — только напыщенный идиот, сейчас произносивший длинную речь по случаю казни роялиста.  
— ...разве дадим мы растерзать злобным фуриям плоть Отечества?! Пойдём ли, подобно овцам, на заклание, как жертвенные быки, дадим ли пить свою кровь?!

— Дайте уже говядины этому страдальцу, — майор закатил глаза.

— Говядина ещё никому не мешала, — Марк попытался улыбнуться, но на душе было паршиво.

Кто ему этот разбойник? Не был ли тот и вовсе среди тех, кто убил отца Марка? Тогда почему так не хочется, чтобы его казнили? Почему он вообще не приказал расстрелять его сам, а оставил в подвале, приказал мало-мальски позаботиться...  
Какой-то шум раздался в соседнем проулке. Марк обернулся — и тут же мимо виска просвистела пуля.

Раздались крики. Должно быть, караульные всё проспали, а может Сервий Кальм созвал всех до единого на свою патриотическую речь — это было уже неважно, когда из каждого проулка на площадь посыпались люди в грязных куртках с белыми кокардами.  
Майор рядом с ним попытался отдать команду, но пуля попала ему в грудь, и он упал, даже не вскрикнув. Марк хотел было, наплевав на то, что смещён, возглавить оборону — Сервий Кальм, бледный до творожности, стоял столбом и, кажется, даже не шевелился.

Марк уже набрал воздуха в рот, чтобы скомандовать построиться в каре, но кто-то ударил его со спины, повалив на землю. Свистнула пуля, по плечу потекло тёплое, и Марку понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что кровь — не его. Тяжёлое тело навалилось на него, а потом сверху упал ещё труп, и вылезти стало совершенно невозможно. Вокруг топотали сапоги и сабо, раздавались крики: кажется, часть полка всё же успела отступить. Кажется, он выпал из времени, потому что когда его высвободили из-под тяжести, солнце уже давно перевалило за полдень.

Освободили, увы, отнюдь не свои.

Оказаться в толпе шуанов — удовольствие отнюдь не изысканное. В первую очередь из-за запаха: жители Бретани и без того не слишком утруждали себя мытьём, а уж те, кто сидел в лесах, смердели и вовсе едва не до слёз. Марк подумал об этом даже прежде, чем о скорой и мучительной смерти от рук разбойников.

«Собственно, об этом я и мечтал», — усмехнулся он про себя.

Тот, кто выглядел главным, что-то буркнул и угрожающе надвинулся на Марка, но за его спиной раздался резкий окрик — и разбойник отступил. С удивлением Марк увидел, что это был Приманка. Тот встал рядом, оказавшись ниже на полголовы, и обвёл взглядом поскучневших враз шуанов.

— Ты поэтому назвался Приманкой? — тихо спросил Марк. — Потому, что знал заранее, что тебя освободят?

Тот взглянул на Марка и пожал плечами.

— Имя не хуже любого другого.

Теперь они с Приманкой поменялись местами: это Марк был пленником, которому связали руки и повели под конвоем. 

Справедливости ради, все попытки обращаться с ним грубо, тычки, тумаки Приманка пресекал на корню. Он, видимо, занимал не последнее место в разбойничьей иерархии, но об этом Марк спрашивать не стал.

— Куда вы меня ведёте? — от этого вопроса он всё же не удержался. 

Приманка помедлил с ответом, но всё же бросил коротко:  
— К Колдуну.

Марк поёжился. Он не верил во все истории про колдовство, но даже если отбросить эти глупости, колдун оставался хитрым и неуловимым предводителем огромной банды, который одним словом может прервать его жизнь, причём мучительно. Последнего Марк и опасался: это не мгновенная смерть в бою, когда даже испугаться толком не успеешь.

Каким бы храбрым ни был человек, ему, должно быть, всё равно свойственен страх смерти.

Шли они несколько часов, уже успело смеркнуться, когда в стороне показался круг камней. Шуаны занервничали, многие спешно забормотали молитвы на корявой латыни.

Даже Приманка чувствовал себя неуютно и перекрестился, потом обернулся к Марку.

— Крестись и ты.

— Какого чёрта здесь...

— Не чертыхайся, накликаешь!

Марк понял, что Приманка внезапно испуган всерьёз, даже больше, чем с утра возле гильотины.

— Что за проклятье!

— Здесь водятся призраки.

— Но я в них не верю!

— Зато они верят в тебя.

Приманке, видимо, надоел этот спор, и он сам широко перекрестил Марка всей ладонью.

Когда они шли мимо круга, Марку против воли стало неуютно. Где-то в глубине сознания даже у самого ярого поборника разума кроется детский, отчаянный страх: а вдруг призраки всё же верят в тебя, а значит, существуют?

К счастью, он не успел толком задаться этой мыслью: впереди замаячили отблески костров. Они пришли, и скоро судьба Марка должна была быть решена.

Лагерь был вполне обжитым: высились навесы, землянки, горели костры с подвешенными над ними котлами с похлёбкой. Только сейчас Марк вспомнил, что с утра ничего не ел. Мужчины и редкие женщины — всё же лагерь был военным — оборачивались вслед отряду, тихо переговаривались, кидали на Марка любопытные взгляды, но вопросов не задавали.

Они шли к самому центру, к высокому дубу, в ветвях которого был закреплён оловянный крест, а у подножья стоял огромный выкорчеванный пень, на котором сидел человек.

Ему было лет тридцать на вид, был он среднего роста и довольно грузен. Детали его внешности словно проплывали перед Марком отдельно: мелкие плохие зубы, золотые серьги в ушах, грязная голубая куртка и глаза ей под цвет.

И, глядя в них, Марк без всяких слов понял, что перед ним Колдун.

* * *

— Ну и зачем вы этого привели? — спросил Колдун на вполне сносном французском, видимо, для того, чтобы понял Марк.  
Приманка подошёл и начал что-то очень тихо, но горячо ему доказывать. В отличие от него, Колдун не скрывался.

— А кормить его чем? Ну не хотели убивать — отпустили бы, у нас тут не богадельня.

Интонации Приманки стали просящими.

— Да и чёрт с тобой, — отмахнулся, наконец, Колдун. — Хочешь — забирай, хоть живи с ним, какое мне дело!

Широкое лицо Приманки озарила улыбка.

— То есть пытать вы меня не собираетесь? — уточнил Марк по-глупому.

— Да за каким чёртом ты нам сдался? Прибили бы или отпустили на все четыре стороны, да вот Приманке с чего-то вздумалось тебя с собой забрать.

Марк дёрнулся, когда рука Приманки легла к нему на плечо.

— Пойдём.

Он не сопротивлялся и сделал несколько шагов прочь с освещённой костром поляны. Они оба почти скрылись в полумраке, когда растерянный Марк всё же задал вопрос:  
— Зачем?

Приманка резко обернулся.

— Даже не думай, — тихим, злым голосом сказал он, — что я сделал это из великой любви к тебе. Я ненавижу республику и всё, что с ней связано. Но благодаря тебе я жив, за мной должок, а я не привык забывать о таком.

Слова о ненависти к республики, пусть и были одними из многих, почему-то задели Марка, сдвинули что-то, заставив вспыхнуть.  
— Ненависть к республике? — он надвинулся на Приманку, почти вплотную к его лицу, и яростно зашептал, хотя казалось — кричал. — Это республика принесла вам свет, она протянула руку, чтобы вытащить вас из грязи, но вы предпочитаете отвергнуть её помощь, укусить поданную вам руку и продолжить блаженно валяться в нечистотах! 

— Да что ты знаешь об этом?! Ты приехал сюда два месяца назад, кривишься, что ни минута, от всего, что ты знаешь о нашем крае, — в ответном шепоте Приманки слышался отзвук рычания, словно он готов был переметнуться в зверя. 

— Мне хватает того, что вы убили моего отца! — Марк больше не желал сдерживаться. — Поэтому, когда я говорю о Республике, я вспоминаю, что он умер, чтобы она жила вечно. Потому что когда я говорю обо всём добром и светлом, что было в моей и его жизни, я могу добавить: Республика сделала это!

Глаза Приманки казались чёрными от расширившихся зрачков.

— Если ты пойдёшь на север, — неожиданно тяжело и глухо начал он, — и выйдешь из леса, то найдёшь по дороге на Динан сожжённые развалины. Это был мой дом, мой отец прятал у себя нашего кюре, который не хотел присягнуть. И дом моего отца республиканцы сожгли — вместе со всеми, кто там был. Я смог выбраться через крышу, в меня стреляли, но не убили. Внутри осталась моя семья: родители, братья, сёстры.

И, глядя в глаза примолкшему марку, Приманка с диковатой усмешкой закончил:  
— Это тоже сделала Республика.

* * *

Несколько дней они почти не говорили, хотя делили кров, стол, даже жёсткий соломенный тюфяк и одеяло. Землянка была сырой и холодной, и двум врагам случалось прижиматься друг к другу теснее, чем иные любовники, чтобы хоть немного согреться.  
Марка никто не стерёг, да он и сам знал, что бежать бесполезно: даже если его не догонят, он сам заблудится и умрёт в бесконечных лесах. Откуда ему, городскому жителю с юга, было разбираться в здешней местности?

От него не требовали ничего делать, он мог целыми днями сидеть без дела, но его деятельная натура требовала хоть какого-то приложения своих сил. Началось всё с того, что он, впервые разорвав молчание, подошёл к Приманке, собравшемуся в лес за дровами:  
— Можно с тобой?

Приманка помолчал, потом недоверчиво окинул его взглядом.

— Ты умеешь рубить дрова? 

— Я, кажется, не слишком-то похож на аристократа.

— Тогда идём.

И Марк несколько часов подряд то махал топором, то собирал в связки уже готовые, нарубленные куски древесины. С непривычки он вымотался, но то была хорошая усталость. Он ощутил это в полной мере, когда вечером сидел возле весело потрескивающего костра, ел свежую гречневую галету, впервые не замечая отвратительного вкуса, и знал, что сам приложил руку к этому уюту.  
С тех пор так и повелось: он носил воду, рубил дрова, чтобы чем-то себя занять. А как-то наткнулся на полевой госпиталь, где взялся помогать единственному хирургу менять повязки и извлекать пули из ран. Условия были не ахти, лекарств не хватало, а перевязки часто делались грязными тряпками. Усталый хирург, кажется, даже не обращал на это внимания, пока Марк не притащил котелок и не принялся кипятить повязки перед тем, как накладывать на рану, раз уж не мог толком постирать. Была ли его заслуга в том, что больные стали чаще идти на поправку, он не знал, но в это многие поверили, и даже Колдун как-то вечером позвал его к себе побеседовать.

В тёмной землянке было душно от жары и дыма, несколько свечей, разгонявших мрак, чадили, заливая воском деревянный стол, грубые карты и бумаги. Колдун сидел за столом и что-то сосредоточенно писал, чертыхаясь и ставя кляксы на измятой бумаге.  
За его спиной на стене висела истрёпанная тряпка, которую Марк поначалу принял за ковёр или шпалеру, но, чуть присмотревшись, застыл, заметив знакомые шифры и слова.

Это был трёхцветный флаг, наспех сшитый, изрешеченный пулями, но на нём ещё можно было прочитать: «IX батальон. Да здравствует Республика!»

Колдун поднял голову.

— Садись, что стоишь, разинув рот? Чему так удивился?

— Я... — Марк решил, что будет лучше удержать при себе некоторые факты своей биографии. — Очень странно видеть вас за этим занятием.

— Ты, поди, думал, что я вовсе неграмотный? — Колдун усмехнулся и пододвинул Марку кружку с сидром. 

Тот неопределённо пожал плечами.

— О вас всякое говорят, если верить всему...

— Да так и рехнуться можно! — довольно рассмеялся Колдун, отодвигая чернильницу и глядя на Марка пристальнее. Почему-то от этого взгляда стало неуютно.

— Слышал, что про меня говорят, будто я любого заколдовать могу?

Марк кивнул.

— А веришь?

— Нет.

— А зря.

Марк вздрогнул. Он не верил, нет, всё ещё не верил, но подсознательный страх не давал покоя.

— Посмотри мне в глаза.

Преодолевая внезапную дрожь, Марк подчинился. Колдун смотрел на него, не мигая, и круглые голубые глаза казались раздвоившейся луной какого-то неправильного мира.

— Не боишься. Это хорошо. Тогда ответь, зачем тебе эта тряпка за моей спиной, раз ты пялился на неё, как на бабу?  
Марк молчал, хотя всё тело онемело, то ли от внезапного страха, то ли от вкрадчивого голоса, то ли и правда от колдовства. Он был не в силах думать в этом душном мареве, где, казалось, весь мир исказился и наполнился вонью чадящих свечей и грязной обжитой землянки.

— Ты похож на него, — внезапно сказал Колдун и отстранился. — Ты похож на их командира.

Марк выпрямился.

— Это был мой отец.

— Вот как? — Колдун снова поднял голову, уже без улыбки. — Он убил моего адъютанта, прежде чем я раскроил ему голову прикладом. Он не хотел сдаваться в плен, дурак. Вы все, республиканцы, не умеете остановиться, когда надо.

— Он вам не верил.

— А зря. Мы же не республиканцы, чтобы нарушать своё слово.

— Его нарушают и роялисты. 

Марк знал, что может поплатиться за свои слова, но не смог промолчать.

— Говорю же, не умеете остановиться, — почти ласково улыбнулся Колдун, и с внезапной для такого грузного человека ловкостью вдруг перегнулся через стол и схватил Марка за ворот рубашки, притягивая к себе.

Марк чувствовал его непомерную силу, чувствовал его дыхание, видел совсем близко его усмешку, ощущал неприятный запах лука, сидра и не слишком чистого тела.

— И вы тоже, — прошептал он. — Вы тоже не умеете. Сейчас вы наслаждаетесь тем, что можете меня убить, но когда-нибудь зарвётесь.

— А что, если я и вправду тебя убью?

Круглые глаза-луны снова были слишком близко.

Раздался топот шагов и вскрик Приманки.

— Месье, месье!

— Чего тебе? — Колдун отстранился, выпустив Марка. — Не видишь — занят?

— Я искал Марка. Он обещал помочь мне принести дров.

— Забирай своего Марка.

Колдун снова уселся на скрипнувший колченогий стул, закинул нога на ногу, как ни в чём ни бывало, и только проводил Марка насмешливым взглядом.

На улицу Марк почти выпал, кашляя. Неведомо отчего его мутило, как от несвежей рыбы.

— Ты дурак, Марк, — горько сказал Приманка. — Я стоял и слушал. Какого чёрта тебе понадобилось искать правду у Колдуна? Он же сумасшедший, как есть сумасшедший!

Так он впервые назвал Марка по имени.

— С чего тебе обо мне беспокоиться?

— Мне не с кем идти по дрова, — невозмутимо ответил Приманка, но в уголках губ задрожала улыбка.

— Тогда пойдём.

И они до ночи провозились в лесу.

* * *

— Зачем тебе кусок тряпки? — спросил Приманка, болтая ногами в ледяной воде. Марку даже смотреть было на это холодно, хотя за тот месяц, что он провёл с шуанами, заметно потеплело.

— Это... это память о моём отце.

Марк знал, что говорить про Республику и идеалы глупо, Приманка всё равно не поймёт. Марку и самому всё больше казалось, что ему попросту хочется прижать к груди грязное знамя просто потому, что оно было дорого отцу. И плевать даже на его собственную честь, на честь его семьи.

Он всё равно ничего никому не докажет.

— Ты не уйдёшь без неё?

— Нет.

— Дурак. Колдун на тебя злится.

— Почему?

— Ты его не боишься. Он к этому не привык. Ему хочется, чтобы его боялись или любили.

— А ты? Боишься или любишь?

Приманка промолчал.

— Он скоро уедет на встречу с другими командирами. Тогда мы сможем украсть твоё знамя.

Вот так, просто и спокойно. Марк поначалу не поверил своим ушам.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Я должен тебе.

— Не до такой степени.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб, — неохотно признался Приманка. — Мы делили кров и хлеб, мы спали рядом. 

— У вас этого довольно, чтобы спасать?

— Ты никогда не был моим пленником. Сервий Кальм приходил ко мне перед казнью и сказал, что отошлёт тебя в Париж, где тебя казнят за то, что не расстрелял меня на месте. Тебе нельзя было возвращаться к ним, поэтому я забрал тебя к нам.

— Ты ненавидел меня... — потрясённо выдохнул Марк.

— Ты был первым республиканцем, с которым мы столкнулись не в бою. И ты не ненавидел меня, ты вообще не желал мне зла. Я привык думать, что все вы — безжалостные враги, которые рады нас изничтожить. Ты был другой, ты был мне интересен.

— А потом ты, наконец, убедился, что я тебя ненавижу...

— Ты меня ненавидел?

Светлые глаза Приманки внимательно смотрели из-под рыжеватых бровей.

— Нет, — признал Марк. — Мы едва не поубивали друг друга, но всё же...

— В конечном итоге каждый из нас мстит за своего отца.

— Это так, — Марк умолчал о том, что его чувства были сложнее, но, по сути, действительно сводились к отцу, привившему ему веру в Республику. Точно так же, как отец Приманки, должно быть, научил того верить в Бога. — Мы всего лишь дети своих отцов.

— Знаешь, — Приманка чуть улыбнулся, печально и странно лирично для него, — ведь наши отцы оба умерли за свободу. 

— За то, что они под ней подразумевали.

— Да, это так.

* * *

— Стой здесь, — прошептал Приманка. — Я всё сделаю сам. Ты топочешь, как пьяный медведь.

Он усмехнулся, белые зубы блеснули в сумраке.

— Удачи, — шепнул Марк в ответ.

Приманка исчез в темноте почти бесшумно.

Марк считал про себя секунды, стараясь не торопиться. На четвёртой сотне раздались шаги.

— Держи, не потеряй, — Приманка бережно передал свёрток Марку, мимолетно коснувшись его руки. Ладонь шуана вздрогнула, и он быстро отвёл глаза.

— Сейчас я выведу тебя из леса. Дальше пойдёшь по дороге вправо, сверни через три перекрёстка ещё раз вправо, дойдёшь до города.

— Хорошо, Приманка, но почему...

— Та-ак... — раздался ленивый голос совсем рядом. — Что я вижу? Приманка ворует мои вещи из моего же дома, пока я выхожу по нужде в ближайшие кусты! Радость моя, не обнаглел ли ты?

Приманка побледнел.

— Ты же говорил, что он должен уехать, — прошептал Марк.

— Он вообще много чего интересного тебе говорил, а молчал ещё больше. Например, почему держал тебя в лагере, а сейчас выставляет? Хотя вроде как во Франции по-прежнему правят бал нехорошие люди из Конвента, которые тебя, Марк Эгль, не прочь укоротить на голову?

— Приманка... — Марк повернулся к нему и осёкся, увидев закаменевшее лицо.

— Что ты хочешь услышать, Колдун? — неживым голосом спросил Приманка.

— Правду. Неужели это так трудно? — Колдун улыбнулся, казалось, ласково, но Приманку затрясло. Марк попытался было коснуться его руки, но тот дёрнулся, будто тот держал в ней раскалённые угли.

— Ты сначала, как это всегда с тобой бывало, ощутил необъяснимую симпатию, — медленно, растягивая слова, начал Колдун. — Сердечко билось пойманной птичкой, как пишется во всяких романах, вот это всё и прочее подобное. А потом ты поспал с ним рядом — и понял ещё кое-что, правда?

Казалось, Приманка сейчас упадёт.

— Что не нужны тебе никакие девки, а нужен он, — закончил Колдун. — Случается такое, я даже не буду клеймить тебя содомитом. Коли бы вы сговорились и обжимались себе по кустам — дело не моё, но ты, Приманка, слишком добрый католик, вот и решил убить двух зайцев скопом. Совершить геройскую кражу и избавиться от искушения. Дурак, как есть дурак!

— Я... — просипел Приманка, но больше не смог выдавить не звука.

Колдун сочувственно на него покосился:  
— Эк тебя, парень, раздирает. Зря. Ну любишь ты его, ну не конец же света. По мне лучше уж с мужиком по согласию, чем с бабой силком, а таких, которые это не против, у нас что-то до черта. Так что иди уже и строй совет да любовь. Даже знамя это забрать можете, а то висит да пылится.

— Что это вы сегодня такой добрый? — осторожно спросил Марк. Колдун казался ему сумасшедшим, а их боятся даже те, кто бесстрашен в бою.

— Настроение такое, — беспечно улыбнулся Колдун. — Хочу — казню, хочу — милую! Может, и не смогу остановиться в свой черёд, зато пока буду делать, чего душенька хочет. И сейчас моя душенька хочет отпустить вас на все четыре стороны.

— Не надо... — прошептал Приманка. Он вдруг показался Марку совсем ребёнком.

— Надо, — наставительно произнёс Колдун. — Я бы много чего сказал ещё, но щедрость моя не безгранична, так что идите оба отсюда, пока не передумал. Живо!

Приманка отмер и деревянной походкой пошёл к лесу.

— Дуй за ним, — приказал Колдун Марку. — И присмотри, чтобы не повесился ненароком.

Марк кивнул и поспешил прочь за Приманкой.

Может, на войне и взрослели слишком быстро, видя кровь и смерть, но они совсем не научились любить. Никогда Марк прежде не влюблялся в женщину (впрочем, в мужчину тоже), и растерялся сейчас, зная, что любят его. Наверное, Приманка ощущал что-то подобное, только много хуже.

Прислушавшись к себе, Марк, к своему удивлению, не ощутил отторжения. Ему было странно, что его любит мужчина, и только, однако он уже был в полной власти Приманки — и тот не причинил ему зла. Значит, и дальше бояться было нечего.

Приманка остановился посреди залитой лунным светом поляны. Марк осторожно подошёл к нему, заглянул в лицо.

— Я не хотел ничего дурного, — прошептал Приманка, поднимая на него лихорадочно блестящие глаза. — Я хотел тебя только уберечь, но не уберёг, прости меня...

— Успокойся, Приманка, — тихо ответил Марк. — Без тебя меня бы уже десять раз прибили шуаны, — он тепло улыбнулся и осторожно дотронулся до чужой ладони.

— Но как же ты теперь?

Казалось, Приманка вовсе не думал о себе.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Марк постарался придать своему голосу решительности.

— Мы? Ты...

— А теперь, Приманка, — твёрдо и размеренно сказал Марк, глядя ему в глаза, — теперь мой черёд тебя беречь.

— Чем же я... заслужил... — слабо улыбнулся Приманка.

— Приманил, — неловко пошутил Марк и взял его за руку.


End file.
